The Heart Whispers
by Equi
Summary: Littlefoot doubts his future,would he ever have a family of his own? He holds love for only one longneck,a longneck he has not seen in years and might not see again,and even if he does..does she even feel the same way?. His friends all find someone to love..why not him? Does he have his heart set on the impossible? [LittlefootxAli]
1. Chapter 1: Change

One thing that is guaranteed in life is change. Be it for better or worse,no one can predict the changes nor can they stop them,one must take each change in stride.

Growning up is one major change,as a child one can not wait util this moment. When one is old they look back on the years past they wasted waiting for that day.

With older age comes more responsablity,more pressure as you watch you're carefree days of youth slolwy fade away from your grasp,it is only then you realize just how good it all was.

Whoever first said it was more then right-you truly don't know what something is worth until it's gone for good.

Littlefoot stood silent and still,ignoring the snow falling onto him. He among many valley residents just got word of the death of old Mr Thicknose. Some said it was the cold that sealed his end,some say it was just pure age or even a mixture of the two.

Littlefoot was no stranger to the fact of death,having lost his mother when he just shy of being called a hatchling.  
>No child should of had to face such tradgey at such a young age,but Littlefoot did. At the time it seemed life had turned against him,taking away his mother,separating him from his grandparents and leaving him alone in a cruel and unforgiving world.<p>

Littlefoot at the time,wanted to admit defeat. He wanted to just let life win the battle,just give up. But he knew his mother would of wanted better then that,she would of wanted him to fight against it,beat the odds and live on his life.

He did just that.

Though not alone,along the way he gained friends-but not the kind of friends one would think a longneck would have.  
>A threehorn,a swimmer,a flyer,a spiketail,a fast runner and even a sharptooth of all creatures.<p>

Most of his childhood memories involved them,never ones to sit around the valley they sought after adventure where ever they could. Though most of the times that also meant danger,but it is now they realize it was the danger that gave them the thrill.

The now adolescent Littlefoot still chuckles at all the trouble they got themselves into..or the trouble HE got them into he would admit with a slight smile.

Sometimes,they got foolhardy theres no denying that,but they almost always escaped serious injury. And they almost always had a goal in mind,goals their families did not always approve of.

The longnecks thoughts returned to the old thicknose,though he would always consider his mother and grandparents his greatest teachers,he still held utmost respect for Mr Thicknose,the knowledge he shared with him and his friends will forever stay with Littlefoot,though he didn't agree on everything the old dinosaur said,he respected him as much as his own grandfather,his death left a numb feeling in Littlefoot's heart.

Lowering his head to the white covered ground he remembered the first time the Great Valley experienced it.  
>He was just a child back then,having woken one night to see frozen skywater falling,no one believed him at first some even downright laughed at him. Had Littlefoot been one to boast,he would of have the day the whole valley woke up to see the normally green lands covered in white. Everyone then realized Littlefoot was right even old Thicknose was shocked,according to him this had never happen in the valley that day,it happened every cold time,and having leanred from what is refered to as 'the big freeze' by the valley residents.<br>They began stocking food supplies ahead of time when they know the day when the Time of Changing Treestars turns over into the Cold Time is drawing closer. Some famlies even begin storing for the next Cold Time after Cold Time ends.

Littlefoot rose his head just as a gust of wind forcing him to close his eyes from the sudden shock of being hit with the icy cold wind. He shook his head to restore his vision quickly lowering his head against natures forsty force.  
>The air had become so cold and icy it made his eyes sting,he kept his head low and clenched his teeth.<br>Each gust of air sent shivers through his body,he barely noticed his name being spoken.

"Littlefoot?" the old grey form of his grandfather slowly walked towards him,head low against the wind he edged towards his grandson.

"I'm here,Grandpa." Littlefoot turned to greet his grandfather "Is something wrong?"

Grandpa rose his head and looked Littlefoot in the eyes,he felt pain seeing the grief reflected in them.  
>He knew the death of old Mr Thicknose had troubled the younger longneck,but he also knew there was more too it. Though Littlefoot never spoke it,the old longneck knew Littlefoot wad worried about him and his grandmother.<br>Both were aging,and now Grandpa was officially the valley's oldest resident,his strength was not quite as good as it was in years past.

Realizing Littlefoot was waiting for an answer of some sort,Grandpa smiled in reassurance "No,nothing wrong..well nothing you don't already know of. Grandma was just worried where you went off too." he glanced up at the greying sky quickly "The weather is turning,we best be getting back or she'll worry herself sick. You know how she has been these days."

Littlefoot cracked a small smile "All these years later and see is still sending you after me..if she ever comes after me herself then I would know I really am in trouble." he joked resulting in a small shared chuckle from both grandfather and grandson.

"Come along now before we both catch a chill" Grandpa waited for Littlefoot to pass him before turning,head lowered against the elements. The wind sent a bone chilling breeze across the whole valley,the weather seemed to match the somber mood of the residents,any death in the valley was felt by all.

Grandma warmly greeted her grandson and mate,she didn't need to ask any expression on both their faces told her all she needed to know. Oh Littlefoot..if only there was something she could do to ease his worries..

"Maybe..we could move up to the hot springs..it'll be warmer up there,here we just have the worse of the cold being blown down from the mountains." Littlefoot broke the silence between the three longnecks turning pointing with his head outside the valley wear in a mountain clearing,lay the hot springs the herds often made their Cold Time home.  
>It offered water,food and warmth. Though the trek up the mountain was not always the easiest task,the older residents struggled with the climb up.<p>

"A wise suggestion,my grandson. Maybe now it would be better for us to move to a place of better warmth. Though it is a bit late to make the journey now. We must wait for better light." Grandpa spoke raising his head towards the direction Littlefoot was pointing. "We can leave after the bright circle first rises tomorrow,those we wish to join us are welcomed."

"As for now, we rest up. Our bodies must work harder in The Coldtime to provide us warmth,therefore we need all the energy we can." Grandma commented nudging the younger of the three forward "Tomorrow will be a new day. The troubles of today will be in the past,such as the circle of life goes. Changes will come and changes will go"

"But why?" Littlefoot spoke up "Why do things change? Why do things change even when everyone is happy with how they are?"

The elder longnecks glanced each other,neither of them knowing what to say,Grandma stepped forward and gave her grandson an affectionate rub.

"No one knows why,Littlefoot. It just happens,the circle of life has plans for each of us,and hard times are meant to be test. Like when your mother was killed". Grandma paused with a feeling of regret at those last words as she saw Littlefoot flinch at the memory,she knew she had touched a sensitive subject but she already started so she might as well finish what she was going to say. "You were highly young,and prior to that you always had your mother,grandfather and I to care for you,you never had to fend for yourself,we ensured your survival. Then suddenly you were on your own,no one to turn to or depend on. Most young ones would of died,but not you,you found strength in numbers,you avenged your mother and found your way to the Great Valley,you and your friends beat the odds the world stacked against you in a rapidly changing world" Grandma paused and smile at her grandson "You've grown since then,into a strong,healthy longneck. Your mother would be proud,your grandfather and I too have to accept a huge change that's happening in front of our very eyes."

Confusion spread across Littlefoot's face "What do you mean,Grandma? What else is changing?"

"You're growing up,you're not longer the small child we can just pick up and carry around..soon you will no longer need us..you'll move on and live a life of your own..start your own family..." tears started escaping the old females eyes,she was dreading the day she would have to let Littlefoot go,Littlefoot was all she had left,raising him is what gave her her purpose in life,she knew Littlefoot would one day grow up and would want to start his own family,but wanted to keep Littlefoot with her as long as she could,all her children were long gone,and Littlefoot being the old grandchild to make it to hatching,he looked so much like his father yet had his mother's heart and spirit,every time she looked into Littlefoot's eyes she saw a reflection of her daughter in them..she was proud to see him grow up so strong and well but oh how she wished she could go back to the days when he depended on her for everything.

Littlefoot noticed the sadness that fell upon his grandmother,he knew just the words to say. With a smile he spoke gently,in almost a whisper "I will always need you,Grandma..and Grandpa too. Even if I do have a family of my own,doesn't mean I have to forgot the ones that raised me..in fact" he lowered his head "You have to be with me..there's no way I could do it without you's...I already lost Mother..and Dad has minimum part of my life. I would be more worried about you two leaving me..I've been worried that one day you would think I'm old enough to not need you anymore and leave me on my own.."

Grandma reached out and placed her head against that of her grandson "We would never leave you,some things change..but a family love is something that doesn't"

Grandpa stood silent,watching them. He couldn't quiet pick up the words they were saying to each other but from their movements and expressions,he knew they were trying to comfort the other,after silence once again fell upon the longnecks Grandpa spoke "I think we should all get that rest now,if we want strength tomorrow."

The small family huddled together,each trying to keep the other two warm as the cold night air sent it's full force onto them.

Littlefoot thought about what was said today..start his own family. Littlefoot knew he was the last of his herd,he knew one day he would be expected to find a mate. Littlefoot only knew one longneck girl besides his mother and grandmother..Ali. Ali was about Littlefoot's age,and he found himself thinking about her lately,it had been a while since she last visited the valley in fact they were only kids the last time they saw each other,the chances she would come back were looking slim.

He wondered what she was like now,very pretty no doubt. He,along with his friends had reached that stage in life when they began becoming more interested in the other gender,though for Littlefoot it was diffcult. There were no other longnecks his age that lived in the valley permanently,he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. Even if he did find Ali again didn't mean she would still like him as much as she once did,she had lots of other longnecks her age with her all the time..why would she prefer one she rarely saw or might not even see again?

Those thoughts followed Littlefoot into his sleep,why had life suddenly got so serious and complicated?

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have the first chapter,sorry nothing exciting happens but..it's the first chapter.<strong>

**I'll try and update once a week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2: Personal Troubles

**Very sorry for the long delay, but I've had so much going on. Plus I'm now in college and my studies are my main focus. This won't be abandoned but there may be long gaps between chapters, that just means I'm busying studying or preparing for an exam or something.**

**Consider this another part of chapter one and not a stand alone chapter. Sorry again but my studies come first.**

* * *

><p>The cold time came and went as it always did, the white covered ground was soon replaced by the lush green and blooming of plants.<p>

The thoughts still haunted Littlefoot, what did the future hold for him? He felt pressured by the knowledge he was last of his herd, it was his duty to carry on the family line. Even as he grew life still threw challenges at him, as if nature was testing to see what would break him. He could easily just join an all-longneck herd, but that would be saying goodbye to the valley he had called home for over half of his life. And how could he just turn his back on his friends like that? He couldn't, he refused too.

He knew his father would take Littlefoot into his herd anyday if he asked, but is that really what Littlefoot wanted? He was so used to living in the Great Valley full of different species that a herd full of only longnecks seemed almost foreign to him. A part of him longed to be with his own kind, he had met a few in his lifetime outside his family...Ali,Rhett,his now adopted brother Shorty. But it was not enough, he spoke about it to his Grandparents and they told him how he was feeling was perfectly normal,so why did he feel so ungraceful? He had the best home in the world for a leaf eater, amazing friends and all he could think about is what he was lacking, he never felt this way before, he felt almost restless and fed up, he felt that life was personally against him and trying to make it as difficult as possible. Littlefoot now realized the older he got the harder life became, as a child he thought it would be easier, he could do whatever he wanted. Not realizing the truth, he would of gave anything to go back to his care-free childhood days.

With a heavy sigh Littlefoot turned away from the plant he had been chewing on, the bright circle was out in full force as if trying to make up for the Cold Time all in one day. The longneck kept in the shadows of the trees, the tops blocking out the worst of the heat, being so distracted his own thoughts he didn't notice a flyer above him trying to catch his attention.

"Littlefoot!" Petrie croaked hovering above the longneck, the longneck seemingly in his own world didn't even bat an eye as if Petrie was no more then a mere trick of the wind, or a result of Littlefoot's imagination he chose to ignore. Not giving up Petrie flew right in front of the longnecks face "LITTLEFOOT!"

That got Littlefoot's attention alright, in fact it downright startled him, he jumped back in surprise before narrowing his eyes at the flyer "Did you have to do that?".

"It was only way me could get you to listen" Petrie huffed dropping to the ground "You too busy thinking to listen to anybody lately, you no even listen to your friends."

Littlefoot felt a pang of guilt, it was true. He had been so hung up in his own problems he had shut his friends away instead of letting them try and help, any effort they made to ask what was bothering him was brushed off. "I know...and I'm sorry about that, I've just had so much on my mind lately, it's all too confusing even for me. I didn't want to drag you or the others into my own personal troubles..they are something I must sort out on my own, if you know what I mean..."

"Yes...me understand..Mama said sometimes no matter how much we want to help someone it's best to just stay out of the way and let them deal with it on their own...if only someone could tell Cera that she going on and on about how you should stop being stuck up and let us help..me tried to tell her maybe we should leave you alone unless you ask for us for help but she was like-"

"Alright, Petrie" Littlefoot interrupted the flyer "Cera is just being Cera, you know how she is always wanting to be the hero" he chuckled "But I do appreciate the concern, really"

"Well if you change your mind and do want us to help, we will help thats what friends do..speaking of friends..the others were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today...we haven't really seen you in a few days..we're going to meet by the watering hole..actually you better come or Cera might start thinking you have made new secret friends and don't care about us anymore..and we'll never hear the end of it."

Littlefoot laughed, it felt good to push his worries aside even if it was only for a little while. This is what he needed, to just enjoy himself stop worrying about the future for now, or the way he was going he would spend most of his youth worrying about his adulthood. "Well I better come then, or I'll never hear the end of everyone else complaining about never hearing the end of Cera's complaining" he cracked a smile at his jumbled up sentence and lowered his head to let the flyer jump on.

"Ummm...Littlefoot?" Petrie began saying as he rested on the longnecks head on the way to join the others "Me heard the adults talking...they were discussing what to do with Chomper."

Littlefoot skidded to a stop "Chomper? They are not going to kick him out are they?" no..they could not kick Chomper out, Chomper was like Littlefoot's little brother,, they couldn't kick him out. "I know he is a sharptooth but...he has be fine here for years..." with a pang Littlefoot realized the reality. Chomper was growing, he couldn't live off insects forever, he would need meat..but Chomper would never purposely attack a valley resident...would he?. Great this is just the last thing he needed, something else to worry about.

Petrie felt Littlefoot's sudden tension and suddenly regretted mentioning the whole Chomper thing to him "Ummm..me don't know, just they say how big 'that sharptooth' is getting and how he could pose a threat to us if we're not careful"

Frowning Littlefoot continued walking, he knew it wasn't fair to expect Chomper to half starve on insects for the rest of his life, but the thought of just chasing him out for what he was..didn't seem fair. It was not like Chomper chose to be born a sharptooth. "Well..he can't stay here forever if you think about it, a sharptooth has gotta do what a sharptooth's gotta do which is kill, it's how they survive. And we are the food that they eat, one day we might be food to Chomper.'

"You..don't really believe that do you?"

Littlefoot thought for a moment "I don't want too, but sometimes we do have to put reality before our fantasies, Chomper is not a leaf eater."

Petrie let the subject drop and fell into the same silence as the longneck below him, he knew something was troubling his friend, but Littlefoot refused to tell anyone. Was something making him sad?

The flyer decided to mention it to Littlefoot's grandparents, Littlefoot was their grandson after all so they must be worried about his strange behaviour. If they even noticed it that is, he sighed with relief when the rest of his friends came into view. He noticed the glare Cera gave Littlefoot and gulped, why did Cera always have to get angry? Why did she not worry about the fact something could be wrong? But that was the Cera they knew and loved, and they were long used to it by now.

"Guys?"

All eyes went towards Littlefoot's direction as he spoke.

"I...need to tell you all something, something that has been bothering be for a long while now."

"What is it?" Ducky asked "We noticed you been sorta sad, what is making you sad?"

Littlefoot took another deep breath, it was too late to turn back now "Ok...but you must promise not to laugh, this is kinda personal and this is the first time I'm telling anyone."

"We promise...I guess"

"Ok, well let me start from the beginning..."


End file.
